Somethin' 'bout you
by Serenity452
Summary: Wendy is the niece of Hepzibah Smith. Two years after finishing Hogwarts, for his aunt's behalf, he goes to Borgin and Burkes and has a reuniting with Tom Marvolo Riddle. The meeting is fatal and the two find themselves sharing an affair. A secret relationsh. No love, only on nights between the sheets. Wendy is promise to Gaston. But fate was mocking.
Nocturn Alley, was not exactly the kind of place that I preferred to attend, especially in the late afternoon, when the sun went down and darkness made the streets more dangerous and disturbing.

But my aunt was obsessed with money and the things of value. Borgin and Burkes was her favorite store, but now, with advanced age and all the fat that was put on, he could no longer reach him in person, and so, that afternoon, had commissioned me to sell some magical artifact .

And because she took care of me, allowing me a comfortable life and noble enough, I felt bound to this task.

Just as I could never pull back from engagement that I was organizing with some scion of the high magical society.

When I was in front of the store, I took a deep breath and revive my blond hair, tucked in beautiful high ponytail, dissolving some wires stuck in the golden earrings.

From the glass door I ascertained that the dark lipstick, mascara and skin tone were affixed.

My aunt had repeated to me endlessly to be totally perfect and beautiful otherwise nobody would buy anything from a slob like me.

And I had, once again, satisfied.

exceptional clothes, perfect makeup, the right store.

I opened the door and went in trying to be as sure of myself.

"Hello?" I asked, entered in the room, until I spotted the counter and saw a young dark-haired boy with the eyes of a very dark green and gloomy.

"Good evening Miss. How can I help you. "He asked me, peering just.

I could not believe it, the one in front of me was Tom Marvolo Riddle!

"I'm here on behalf of my aunt, Hepzibah Smith. You are Tom Riddle, do you? "

The boy, my former Head Boy of Slytherin seemed irritated to my question, but then found himself a certain demeanor.

"Yes, it is I. Have we met before?"

I escaped a little laugh.

"Just a little '. I'm Wendy Smith. We were at Hogwarts together, two years ago. Slytherin House. Sometimes we chatted in the common room. "

"Oh, sure. Smith! Your hair is longer. Forgive me."

"Never mind, two years have passed. I did not know you worked here. The Dark must really like so much! "I joked a bit ', showing off a smile.

Tom had always been a pretty scary guy and he knew put you in awe, but it was very popular and admired for his gallant and mysterious ways.

Knowing how to exploit was the winning ace to get close to him, because in the end I realized that interested the educated, acute and confidential.

He himself was so, under whatever layer of gallantry and iciness.

I saw mention a smile and I felt triumphant.

"It's a job like any other, it makes good and times are good." He did not specify anything else, because mine was not a question, and I was certain that if he had been he would not even open his mouth.

"I see. Then I hope you will forgive me for coming so late and to force you to work even. I have something for my aunt's account. Do you know her?"

"No problem, Smith. Let's see the goods. Mrs. Smith makes it always very happy my superiors. "

I smiled and my shoulder bag I pulled out a small box.

I opened it and showed him the jewels.

He did not flinch, and I look at them very carefully.

"How you would overcharged Mrs. Smith?"

"He told me he would not accept less than two hundred galleons."

Tom Riddle let out a laugh and looked into my eyes.

"One hundred and fifty galleons." He decreed.

"Deal." I said, surprising him a little '.

"You sure?" He asked a bit 'mocking him.

"That's okay, I do not want to waste any time. I will say that I negotiated to death, to get at this price. "

"And I do not ever deny that it happened like this," he told me, handing me a box full of coins, while I in turn had no idea the one with the jewelry.

"Thank Riddle. Sorry again for now, good evening. "

"You're welcome. Miss Smith has come alone? "

I looked a bit 'dazed.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Be careful then. It's late."

He smiled and nodded.

"It must signing was that sense of protection to others true students, prefect Riddle?"

He showed off a strange devilish smile and I must admit that fascinated me a lot.

It had always been the most beautiful and charismatic among the guys who I had met in my life.

"Maybe I should take you to your dorm Smith. You're always a little 'cheeky with older students. "

Tom was a year older than me.

"I think that in twenty years the curfew is a little 'compartment, Riddle."

"Going somewhere, Miss Smith?"

"Maybe ... it's a nice night." I said, trying not to show how much I wanted to be invited by him.

And I also knew that it was a good Legilimens so I kept my concentration high to use Occlumency.

"Let's go for a drink?" He offered him unexpectedly.

I must admit I blushed a lot and my heart pounded in front of his cheeky smile.

"Of course."

"I close the shop and go, okay?"

I nodded and while he settled some things with magic, I decided to transfer the money to my aunt through a magical object which she had entrusted to me. If someone had tried to rob me.

Then not much care of my fate.

But at least he made me meet, without her knowledge of course, with Tom Riddle.

If Aunt Hepzibah had known that I would meet a guy there, and that he had even invited to drink with him, he would go on a rampage and I would have never even sent.

She wanted to get married at all costs Gaston McNair.

A thoroughbred obnoxious and spoiled who had studied at Durmstrang.

But at least until the destiny written for me by my aunt, had not approached, I still had time to enjoy some freedom.

And see if the luck turned my way.

"So you live with your aunt since you were thirteen."

"That's right, my parents died and she welcomed me into the house. I owe her a lot but it's no secret that we can't stand each other. "

"Then why stay?" Tom asked me, drinking from his glass the Firewisky.

I made the shrug.

"I have a good job at the Ministry, but basically it's the only family I have left, I do not know if I can leave it. I certainly do not miss anything. "

"You know you're really very determined and tenacious on any subject, Miss Smith, but when it comes to your aunt, you sound really very confused."

I sighed. Tom Riddle was also good to make the psychoanalyst when you put, those who would have thought.

"You want to marry Gaston. But I hate him. It's obnoxious and rude. All brawn and no brains. But my aunt loves it. If you do not groom will hate me and I'm not ready for this, my father loved his sister so much that I would feel him an injustice too big. "

"I see. So you are officially engaged, Miss Smith ... "

I blushed madly and drank from the glass seeking comfort.

Which I am unlikely given that the alcohol burned my throat.

"No ... I mean yes. But not my will. "

"And what kind would be her boyfriend, Miss Smith?"

I smiled and went over to him, which was in front of me, looking at me in the eye without a single sign of insecurity or embarrassment.

Who was this man really?

Because he had invited me to spend time in her company?

Because he had also done it in the past?

He was a loner, surrounded only by his closest companions and which still did not seem very confident.

Why me?

"Guess, Riddle?"

"Clever." He said peering.

"Mysterious? ... " He continued without ever leaving my eyes.

"Fascinating ..." I added I, smiling a little.

"And you've never met someone like that, Wendy Smith?"

"Only one, Tom Riddle."

And my double meaning, that the "only one" it was him, he had to catch himself.

He knew it. He knew I liked. He knew it from the start.

He knew from the first time we conversed in the common room four years ago.

"Oh my dear, sure. And I am sure that you will never meet anyone like him. "

"Like you?" I braced myself, imagining myself as a Gryffindor but I'm sure I smiled like a Slytherin, since he returned that my perverse and mischievous smile.

"Like me, Smith. You know i don't entertain romantic relationships, right? "He asked brazenly and I felt to answer the same way, although this frightened me a bit ', but alcohol helped.

"And you know I'll have to marry Gaston, right?"

He seemed impressed by my tenacity and her eyes saw them burning of a red greedy and obscure.

And I'm excited as anything in my life.

"And this will prevent you from following me to my room, where I'll ask, Miss Smith?"

"Never."


End file.
